Evil Dead 2
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: Sequel to the 2013 remake. Three months after Mia escaped the fire at the cabin, she's offered a new life, a new life that promises to conquer her inner demons, but as we all know, some demons can't stay dead forever, and soon enough, history starts to repeat itself.
1. Intro

**A/N: This is a sequel to the 2013 remake of Evil Dead.**

**This is the cast to this movie so far, until I add more characters.**

**Mia - Jane Levy**

**Alicia Knowby - Mary Elizabeth Winstead**

**Frank Montgomery - Luke Mably**

**Sarah Montgomery - Rhona Mitra**

**Aiden Montgomery - Ross Lynch**

* * *

The young woman trudged on, her body aching and the blood from her wrist painting the dusty pavements of the streets a deep scarlet trail. It's been over four hours since it happened, since the events at the still burning cabin took place. She turned around to look back at the endless array of trees, chuckling darkly at the oozing black smoke that permeated the dimly lit sky, she figured that someone would see it eventually, but then she remembered that Olivia had said the cabin was far out of sight from the town, and it was then that she realized how far she'd have to walk to get to the nearest phone. She groaned before she heard the faint pumping of brakes on a car, and her hope was skyrocketing.

The owner of the hunkering pick up truck didn't expect to drive out into the woods to hunt today, high in the mountains where a few big game hung out. He didn't expect to be woken up at seven in the morning by his overbearing wife to take a drive out into the mountains of Tennessee. What he truly didn't expect, was finding a young woman, on her knees, holding up her two arms, one which was missing a hand, trying to get his attention in the middle of the road.

He stomped on the breaks as hard as he could, his old pick-up truck which had seen better days, narrowly missing the woman on the road, before he stopped. He looked in his rear-view mirror as he saw her body go limp and fall to the floor. He breathed in heavily before launching himself from within the vehicle, and ran to her side.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright? W-what happened to you?" he asked, taking in a good look at the body before him. Her hair, which was what seemed like a dark brown, was now caked with thick, red blood, with pieces of thick flesh that hung in between the knots. Her face was smeared with the scarlet substance as well, and the rest of her body for that matter, leading to her arms which seemed to be cut, as if something was slicing her. Her left arm was missing it's hand, the bones of her wrist popping out and oozing blood over the pavement.

"T-they're ... all ... dead." she managed to choke out, coughing and wheezing as she tried. It was evident that this woman went through brutal hell, and so the man picked her up, and walked over to the inside of his three seater pick up, laying her down so her head rested on the window.

"My name is Jed, and I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay? Just stay with me." he said, doing a U-Turn and flooring the gas to the nearest hospital. "What's your name little lady?"

"M-Mia .." she replied, the blood still seeping from her hand. Jed had given her a bunch of cloths to cover her wound with, but no matter what, the blood seemed to flow through.

"Well Mia, what happened to you?" Jed asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead, carefully avoiding Mia's severed hand.

She laughed, and looked towards him. "I was supposed to get better, but look at me now."

Jed felt a wave uneasiness as Mia kept chuckling darkly, before erupting into full-blown laughter. "Better?"

"I feel like shit. I look like shit. I've been through shit. I just wanna go home." she said, "And I never wanna read another fucking book in my life."

"Book? What does anything have to do with a book?" he asked, curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she replied grimly. Mia slumped down into a deep sleep, and often made Jed wonder if she was dead if it weren't for the various whimpers she gave off in her slumber.

* * *

Mia awoke several hours later in a daze; her head spinning with each breath she took, and with each movement she made. She took notice that she wasn't in the car anymore, but on a bed, and that her arm with the missing hand had been covered up with bandages. She took in her surroundings, and realized that she was in a hospital. Sighing to herself, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes tight, finally happy that she was far away from those woods, from the area where the mayhem took place.

The hospital door opened with ease, and a woman in a white jacket and dark blue pants walked in. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun, and her features were strikingly beautiful. "Hello Mia, my name's Doctor Alicia Knowby, how are you feeling?"

Mia blinked twice before answering. "M-My head really hurts."

Alicia smiled, "That's because of all the medication that was put into your body. You were losing massive amounts of blood when you came in, and we had to do a couple blood transfusions. Now, before I go, you were talking in your sleep, something about a cabin and a book."

Mia stiffened a bit while she lifted herself up to face her doctor, "M-Me and my friends .. I was supposed to get better. They took me to this cabin and in the basement .. God, the basement .. There were dead cats, and this book and - and when Eric read it .."

She began sobbing before Alicia laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Mia, it's okay. Just relax, you're safe now."

"They're all dead .." Mia stated, tears flowing down her cheeks, "They're all dead. They ... Their souls were taken .. taken by the demons."

"Demons? You're saying .. that demons killed your brother and friends?" Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "Mia we found many traces of heroine and cocaine in the little bit of bloodstream you had left and as you may know, that those kinds of drugs can make you hallucinate."

"So you're saying I'm lying." Mia laughed, raising her arm with the missing hand, "You think I fucking did this cause I was on drugs? I ripped my hand out from under a jeep trying to escape from a fucking _demon_."

"Mia, calm down .. the police were in the cabin, they doused the fire and investigated the scene .. your fingerprints were all over their bodies. The police aren't going to -"

"Fuck the police! I know what I saw, and its because the demon took me first! I was like a damn vessel for an entity that came from a _book_. I would never kill my brother or friends." Mia replied.

"Mia they found the book, and they read what was in it. It's just a bunch of nonsense, even I've read it and makes no sense whatsoever." Alicia said, frowning and getting up to lock the room door.

"You read it?"

"Yes, several times, even out loud and we only came to one conclusion." the doctor said again.

"What?" asked Mia, grabbing for the emergency nurse call button at the side of the bed.

"That we were careless last time." Alicia said, twitching and voice getting deeper.

With each step the doctor took, the lights in the room flickered on and off, casting an ominous glow on her now pale, fleshy skin. She smiled a sadistic smile, which Mia knew all too well. She twitched some more, and her eyes grew a dark yellow color, the color of possession.

"We shouldn't have let you leave. We were so close to getting you, your brother and your friends .. but now we have you right where we want you. Did you miss us Mia? Cause we sure missed your filthy, pathetic soul." Alicia continued, her voice gaining the sadistic echo of fifty raspy voiced demons.

Mia screamed in terror as the demon punched through the window of a nearby cabinet, grasping a long shard of glass in her hand, and as the demon approached closer, Mia realized that there was no escape.

"Wow Mia, first you abandon me at the cabin .. you let me die, and now you're just gonna give up? No wonder why I left you with our dying mother. You're both pathetic and weak. But don't worry baby sis, I'll see you soon." Alicia said in a male voice.

"D-David?" Mia said in panic, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

The demon hunched forward, and hurled about three gallons of flesh and blood onto the ground, dropping to it's knees sticking out a long, bloody tongue.

"God Mia, can't you do anything right? For fuck's sake I tried to help you but all you did was give us all a rough time." Alicia said again, but this time in another female's voice.

"Olivia?"

The demon's arms began contorting, and stretched out three feet and grew claws at the tips of its fingers. "Enough." it started, screeching a bit before continuing, "We have you know Mia, join us once again."

The demon crawled forward, as Mia tried to get up. She was forced back down however, as the demon's tongue wrapped around her arms, and was now making its way to her throat. She kicked and screamed but to no avail, as the demonic, snake like tongue made its way into her mouth, stopping her from screaming at all.

Mia choked as the tongue made its way down her throat, and through her skull, and finally ripping one of her eyes open and sliding through the bloody, gaping eye hole. Mia screamed and screamed as the claws of the demon tore at her face, her flesh ripping with each swipe.

She screamed loudly, and thrashed about, tipping over and falling onto the cold hospital floor. She looked around wildly, and saw that nothing was there, and she sighed heavily, realizing that it was all just a dream. The same dream she'd been having since she first got to this place.

It had been three months since she had set that cabin on fire, and laid waist to whatever demonic presence was left at that place. Her mind was twisted, and chaotic, often creating ridiculous scenarios in which manifested themselves into dreams. The morning she arrived, she was unconscious, and she couldn't remember much, only that she had been walking the road for hours before a young couple had found her and brought her to a hospital.

She tried and tried explaining what she had been through, but each doctor had looked at her with such pity and concern, they eased it as an alibi for setting the property on fire. Concluding that she was mentally ill, due to the intense withdrawal she faced, they had sent her to Huntington Sanitarium, where she had met her current doctor, Alicia Knowby.

Mia had refused to cooperate at first, ultimately being put under heavy sedation until further notice, but she eventually gave in and let doctor Knowby help her out.

She sighed once more, and lifted the covers off of her, walking towards the shades and letting the gentle rays of sun permeate its way into the plain, white room. Mia walked into the bathroom and took off her robe. As she stared at her body in the mirror, she traced her fingers along the now faded scars and cuts the inked her pale white skin. She looked down at her new prosthetic hand, given to her courtesy of Doctor Knowby and her therapy, and flexed it back and forth. An image flashed in her mind, her hand stuck underneath David's jeep, and the demon making its way toward her.

She shuddered and walked into the shower, allowing the warm beads of water to wash away her memories for another day. She rinsed, and brushed her teeth, before getting out dry and put on her hospital pajamas.

She found a note on her breakfast tray that was delivered while she was in the shower, and read it softly, "Mia, please come down to my office after breakfast, I have something to tell you. Think of it as a surprise. – Doctor Knowby."

She grimaced and ate the small bowl of cereal with orange juice that was on the tray, before taking the bagel and walking towards her doctor's office. The hallways were just as plain as the ones in her room. She passed several doors and wardens on the way to Doctor Knowby's office, and turned a corner, finding the office she needed and walking in.

"Ah, Mia, just the person I wanted to see." She said, "Come, have a seat in a chair."

Doctor Knowby wasn't alone, in her office sitting across from her, were Mia's Aunt and Uncle, Sarah and Frank Montgomery. They both smiled at Mia as she sat down, while Mia smiled back.

"How are you Mia?" Sarah asked.

"I'm alright, how about you?"

"I'm doing just about fine. Frank, Alicia and I were just talking about taking you home. How do you feel about that? Alicia says you've been doing very well, and that its about time you see something other than these walls." Sarah replied.

Mia gazed at her aunt in wonder. Was this real? Was it another one of her twisted dreams? Was she actually going home? She saw that her aunt and uncle hadn't aged a bit, and that her aunt's long blonde hair, which Mia had always envied, seemed even longer. "That would be amazing, but.. I have no home to go to."

Frank chuckled, "You're coming home with us sweetie."

"Really? I – I get to leave?" Mia stammered, on the brink of tears.

"On the conditions that you keep your medication going at it's normal pace for a month or two to handle your depression, other than that, you're all good to go." Alicia said, handing the final documents to Sarah, "Make sure you keep her away from flammable objects, she tends to have panic attacks. They remind her of the cabin."

Sarah nodded before turning to Mia, "Come on Mia, let's get some of your things in your room."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, looking forward to the rest of the story.**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: This chapters short, I know. Forgive me for that :/ This story is a bit of a test.. **

* * *

The ride to Mia's new home was pretty long. She stared at the numerous trees, and felt a bit uneasy that her aunt and uncle lived not even one mile away from the cabin, but leaving the institution made her stronger, and she felt that she could make it work.

"Mia, we're sorry about everything that happened to you." Frank said, "Your mom was my sister and we should've helped you and David more."

"It's alright." Mia smiled, staring at the dirt road in the woods that led to their house.

"Aiden is excited that you're coming home. He hasn't seen you in so long, and when he heard about .. what happened .. he was worried sick. He wanted to come to see you at Huntington but you weren't allowed any visitors." Sara explained.

"How old is he now? I think the last time we saw each other, he was like eleven and I was thirteen." Mia replied.

"He's seventeen now, and he just graduated from school this past summer. He was in college when the fire happened, he decided to take his first semester in the summer right away, but he's back in town now until his winter course this December."

"Wow, seventeen and a freshmen in college.. I'm getting old." Mia chuckled.

"You? Imagine me." Sarah laughed.

"Alright guys, we're here." Said Frank as he pulled into the driveway.

Mia stared at the massive house, her mouth gaping in wonder and awe. The house was huge, and had a balcony on the top left window. The door was made of grand mahogany wood, and the marble walls were a gaze to behold. Sarah opened the door, and led Mia in.

The hall was beautiful, with a pair of spiraling stairs that led to the second floor of the building. The living room was big as well, with a wooden coffee table in the center of a sectional sofa. A large flat screen television was mounted on to the wall, facing the sectional sofa.

The dining room was big too, with a large black colored wooden table that filled the center, with equally colored chairs to match.

"Aiden! Come downstairs and help your father." Sarah called to the steps.

Mia turned to see her cousin Aiden walk down the spiral steps, and smile when he saw her. "Mia!"

He ran over to her and pulled her into an enormous hug. Mia laughed loudly as he turned her around in circles, her hair flying around everywhere.

"Hey Aiden, how are you?" Mia asked, once he put her down.

"I'm good, and you?" he asked, "It seems like each year, I get taller, you get an inch shorter."

He ruffled her hair, and she winced. "You're huge! Plus you've added some muscle on you. Are you still 'Air Aiden, Basketball Wonder'?"

He laughed, and scratched his blonde hair, which Mia was also envious of, and winked. "You know it. Won the last game of the season in high school and got scouted."

"Are you serious? Congratulations!" Mia said, as she hugged him once more, "You should go and help your dad real quick, before he gets mad."

"Your right, see you in a few." He said, before rushing out the door.

"He's gotten so big." Mia said to Sarah, as she entered the kitchen.

"He has. He's as tall as Frank now." She replied, putting dishes on the counter, "It's one of his advantages when he plays basketball, he was so excited when he got a scholarship for how good he was."

"I would be too." Mia replied, smiling at her aunt, "Thank you so much for taking me in. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no issue.. everything you've been through, what with losing both your mom, and David.. things must be so hard for you right now." Sarah replied, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, I'm gonna go unpack some stuff now. If you need me, I'll be upstairs." Mia said, as she walked up steps to her new room in her new home.

* * *

It took about four hours to get everything settled into Mia's new room, but with time and patience, and a little help from Aiden, she was done. She had a large room, with a nice queen bed, and a decent view of the forest from her window.

She decided to lay down for a bit, before taking out a picture that had survived the fire. It was a picture of her, Olivia, David and Eric from the old days they had spent together. She treasured this photo not for the people in it, but the fact that her brother had died getting it for her, her brother had sacrificed himself when Eric had turned into one of those things.

Mia heard a rustling sound from within her closet, and shifted up quickly as soon as she heard it. Getting up cautiously, she made her way into the closet and shuffled around a bit, before she saw that the air vent on the bottom, left corner of the closet floor was blowing out some air causing the clothes to shuffle about.

Chuckling to herself, she rose from the floor and separated the clothes so they wouldn't move anymore. When she separated the clothes from the middle, a ghastly, rotting, and decaying hand shot out from within the darkness of the closet, the touch of its claw-like appendages burning the skin on Mia's forearm of which it now clasped. Mia screamed in horror, and fell backwards as the creature clawed its way out of the darkness and confines of the closet.

Mia's mouth fell agape as the creature advanced on her, the very same creature that tried to kill her after the fire. It's tall form rose from the ground, its ribcage moving back and forth with each raspy breath it took. The rotting flesh falling to the ground, and burning holes in the carpet, while the slit Mia had made with the chainsaw ripped its way into view, causing the creature to split in half, and blood to spew from its torso and onto the floor, creating spikes of flesh that wrapped their way around Mia's arms and legs, binding her in place.

The Abomination convulsed, and teeth grew from the two halves of the body, and a large fleshy tongue appeared from its abdomen. It roared and hissed, crawling towards the young woman and positioning itself over her body. Mia screamed in horror as the demon choked out its final words, "Miaaaaaaaaaaa."

Mia shouted and thrashed about before she heard the voice again and again, as if it was calling out to her. She screamed and cried, trying to move her arms and legs but to no avail.

"Mia!"

"Help me! Sarah! Frank! Please!" Mia screamed, before she started shaking violently.

"Mia, wake up!" the voice said again, "Mia, please wake up!"

Mia forced her eyes open, sweat dripping from her hair, and her chest heaving with each heavy breath she took. She looked around wildly, her eyes darting every which way for the creature that was preying on her.

"Mia, are you okay? I heard you screaming from my room. Mom and Dad are still asleep.." said Aiden, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I-I'm so sorry.. I didn't realize I fell asleep. I.. was having a nightmare." She said simply.

"Was it about the fire?" Aiden asked.

"Something like that. There was a lot more the fire than just faulty wiring." Mia muttered, not even realizing what she was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget I even said anything, I'm sorry." Mia replied, "You should get back to bed."

"Mia, you _can _trust me. Anything you tell me, I won't tell anyone else. Something else happened back there didn't it? I heard about.. the drugs. Did you start that fire?" Aiden inquired.

"No, look.. We went to that cabin because it was an intervention for me. But I wasn't the one who started that fire." Mia replied.

"Then who or what did?"

"David did. David started that fire. He started it trying to save me." She said.

Aiden's mouth dropped. "Did you tell anybody?"

"No. Something happened back at the cabin but it's not worth talking about. Maybe some other time, okay? I'm just gonna take some meds and head to sleep."

"Alright, goodnight Mia. Hopefully, you'll tell me soon, cause you can always trust me. When I heard about the fire, and that you were hurt, I was so worried. You and David always were my favorite cousins, and I'm always here for you." Aiden said before leaving the room.

Mia smiled at that, and finally fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
